Puppy
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: Seto KaibaXKatsuya Jounoichi   **One Shot Omake**    Becasue the boy is so clueless...
1. Chapter 1

That boy really is an...idiot.  
He tried to express his fondness to him by giving him nicknames, but the boy just brushed him off.  
How funny is it that The Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the smartest person of his age, fell in love with a normal boy with nothing, and no smarts.  
But he loved him a lot. Yugi realized that, Ryo realized that, Malik realized that.  
Even his brother realised that.  
"If you like him you should start by stop calling him names." Mokuba often told him. But, how can he stop calling him what he thought he was? A loyal puppy. His puppy.  
Besides, the Puppy won't give him any attention unless Seto insulted him. "Why do I even stand you moneybags?" The boy would scream at him, and Seto won't care because he's attention is captivated by those lips.  
He waited. Waited. Waited, and waited some more for the boy to realize how he felt, for him to finally be able to kiss those lips and ravish them.  
However, one day he just got impatient.  
"You better have a very good reason for calling me here in this ungodly hour, Kaiba." The Puppy muttered, yawning. Very cutely. Any control he had, vanished in an instant.  
He grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and slammed him on the wall, kissing his lips so hard, it surely got bruised.  
"Wh-What was that for, Kaiba?" The boy asked, his face turning red.  
"Seto."  
"What?"  
"Seto. My name's Seto, Jounoichi. I would really like it if you would come to dinner with me tonight." Seto said, his face expressionless, but his eyes shone with hope.  
"...Sure...?"  
"Wonderful. I'll pick you up tonight at seven P.M."  
Seto Kaiba is going to have so much fun tonight. 


	2. Omake

Hum, hum.

First things first! I'm sorry people for raising your hopes up, but Puppy is only a one-shot, since I wrote it for **DarkAngel048 **because (s)he was so helpful!

People who took time to respnd, thank you!

Now, reply to reviewers:

**Liliy272:**

First, thanks for reviewing! To answer your question, Seto calls Joey "Mutt" out-loud, and "Puppy" inside his head. What I tried to do here is to get inside Seto's head and tell the story from his percipective. Other people began to notice his infatuation when his eyes lingered on Joey too long, and if you have noticed, the first three he listed as who realized are the Hikaris; they noticed that he began to act like their Yamis when they first realized that they loved their Hikaris - Must Write about them...**Gets attacked by Plot Bunnies** As for the reason Joey went there...Because he loved Seto, and was hoping for a love confession! Plus: He was sleepy, and his head doesn't begin to function until he sleeps through his classes! **Grin** Oh, and he insults Seto (Even though he loves him), because he's our favourite hot headed and short tempered Joey, eh? He doesn't realise who he's insulting until after the insult is exchanged. **Gives Cookies**

**Joey Kaiba:**

Well, in my reasoning, a fanfic won't be fanfic unless the Charecters are OOC...Meh Logic wierd, don't try to understand it; even I don't understand it sometimes.

Seto didn't take Katsuya's name: I wrote Jounoichi (Katsuya's Last name) by mistake instead of Katsuya, sorry.

Puppy is what Seto calls Katsuya in his head (in my mind, anyway), thanks for the advice though; SetoXJoey isn't my field exactly, so any advice for this shipping is apprecieted. (Especially if I'm planning to re-write The Mysterios Ones...) Thanks again for the advice, and thanks for reviewing! **Gives Cookies**

**Phoenixofdarkness62:**

Thanks! I'm glad you understood the story without much difficulty! That's exactly the way I meant to write it! I'm very happy with your review! **Gives Cookies**

**~Omake~**

Katsuya sat uncomfortably at the expensive chair in the expensive restaurent, while staring at the Butler who served what Seto ordered on the expensive table.

"Seto, I can't pay for all of this." He hissed at his boyfriend of three years, who simply stared at him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Who said you're paying?" Seto asked, his stary filled with love, but he's voice void of emotion. Katsuya resisted the urgue to slam his head onto the table; he dated Seto long enough to know his boyfriend and how he functioned; including his emotionless voice and expressive eyes.

_Stare Back, _ a voice in the back of his head whispered. It sounded suspiciously like his best friend.

When his eyes caught Seto's eyes, his face felt hot. Very hot.

He ducked his head and stared at his dinner, pocking it with his fork in an awkward fashion, waiting for his face to regain it's normal temprature. When it did, he began:

"You know-"

"I want you to know-"

Both of them stared at each other, flushed. Katsuya rubbed the beck of his neck, hating the silence that wrapped around them again.

"You can start first," Offered Katsuya, but Seto shook his head. "No, you begin first, please."

"Well..." Katsuya began again, "You do know that you don't have to take me to extremely expesinve places just to proove that you love me, right?"

At the silence that greeted him, Katsuya guessed that he didn't. He resisted the urgue to slam his head against the table again; after three years and he still didn't...!

"So, what did you want to say?"

"It's...Nothing." Seto said, his eyes staring at food that was impaled on his fork.

"Katsuya...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of cource, and I love you too."

In the end though, Katsuya wasn't allowed to pay, even for his share of food. Or even tip for the matter, reasons?

Seto Rules:

1_You're not allowed to pay.

2_You're not allowed to tip.

3_I don't want to even _see_ your wallet during dates.

4_...I deserve a goodnight kiss.


End file.
